Heart like Stone
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: [SEKUEL SUNSHINE AND CITY LIGHTS] Sakura kembali, dengan perawakan dan sifat yang berbeda. Sasuke yang bimbang dengan sikap Sakura. Hinata yang takut kalau Sakura akan merebut Sasuke darinya./ "Tentu, Sasuke-kun." Dielusnya punggung tegap Sasuke, 'Meskipun aku harus mendekatkanmu kepada Sakura.'/Mind to RnR?


**Heart Like Stone**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di sepanjang jalan berbatu yang di sisi kanan dan kirinya ditumbuhi bunga _daffodil _kuning cerah yang indah. Terpaut jarak beberapa meter dari dirinya, dimana sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan dengan bangunan yang tak berubah sama sekali semenjak tiga tahun lalu ia melihat bangunan ini.

Ia berhenti melangkah. Gadis yang kini berusia sembilan belas tahun itu menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat. Tangannya yang berkulit putih kemerahan itu pun terangkat—hendak menyentuh pintu kayu berwarna cokelat itu.

**TOK TOK TOK **

"Ya, sebentar..." suara yang amat Sakura kenali itu terdengar sayup-sayup yang bersumber dari dalam rumah.

**Cklek**

Pintu itu perlahan terbuka. Berdirilah seorang wanita berambut biru kehitaman dengan membawa celemek coklat yang disampirkannya di bahu. "Sakura-_chan_?!" matanya terbelalak kaget dilengkapi ekspresi dari wanita yang tidak berubah semenjak Sakura meninggalkan Konoha itu.

Sakura tersenyum simpul, ia pun membungkuk sejenak kemudian menegakkan badannya. "_Bachan_. Apa kabar?"

Mikoto tersenyum sumringah, wanita ini pun melangkah maju dan segera memeluk Sakura yang kini sudah lebih tinggi dari dirinya. "Sakura-_chan_, lama tak bertemu." Diusap-usapnya punggung Sakura dengan rasa sayang. Ia pun melepaskannya, "Silahkan masuk. Sudah lama sekali, ya?"

Sakura pun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Masih sama seperti dulu. Aroma dupa selalu saja tercium ketika ia memasuki rumah kediaman Uchiha ini. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Sofa yang dulu itu masih ada. Sakura pun berpikir sendiri, bagaimana bisa keluarga ini menjaga barang sebegitu lamanya bahkan tanpa lecet sedikitpun.

"_Ne_, _Baachan _buatkan minum dahulu, ya." Mikoto melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur rumah sederhana mereka.

Sakura melihat-lihat seisi ruangan. Tidak terlihat perbedaan mencolok dengan ruangan ini semenjak tiga tahun lalu. Hanya saja ada beberapa pigura berisikan foto-foto yang seingatnya tidak pernah ia lihat ketika mengunjungi keluarga Uchiha dulu.

Sebuah pigura berwarna hitam menarik perhatiannya. Sakura bangkit untuk menghampiri foto yang dipajang di dinding itu. Sebuah foto dimana terdapat seorang pemuda berambut biru kehitaman dengan gaya _emo _yang sedang merangkul seorang gadis berambut _violet _panjang yang tengah memegang _Ice Cream _rasa anggur. Keduanya tampak tersenyum di foto itu.

Sebuah senyum merekah di wajah Sakura melihat mantan sahabatnya bahagia bersamaa wanita yang dipilihnya. Sakura kembali berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk manis seperti seorang bangswan yang berwibawa. Baginya tidak ada lagi suara cempreng yang selalu berteriak, kaki-kaki yang selalu berlari sesuka hati dan tangan-tangan mungil yang menarik sahabatnya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang ia mau. Prinsipnya—aku yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang.

"Sakura-_chan_, ini _Baachan _buatkan teh. Kau pasti rindu Jepang. Kami tak pernah mendengar kabarmu semenjak tiga tahun lalu." Mikoto datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah poci berwarna hijau pudar dan dua cangkir berwarrna coklat yang ditelungkupkan.

Sakura mengangguk. "Terima kasih, _Baachan_. Kami semua pindah ke Amerika tiba-tiba. _Kaasan dan Toosan _masih berada di sana. Perusahaan _Toosan _yang ada di Jepang akan dicoba dikembangkan di sana. Hasilnya cukup memuaskan." Gadis yang tumbuh dan dibesarkan di Konoha ini membantu Mikoto menurunkan poci dan cangkir.

"Lalu, bagaimana sekolahmu? Kau sekarang sudah semester berapa?" Mikoto mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sakura. Dituangkannya teh hijau yang ada di dalam poci ke dua cangkir yang telah ia bawa.

"Aku sudah lulus S1, _Baachan_. Jurusan Managemen Bisnis." Sakura mengangkat cangkir tehnya, dan meniupnya sedikit sebelum menyesap minuman alami khas Jepang itu.

Mikoto tersenyum sumringah, "_Baachan _lupa kalau kau ikut akselerasi. Pantas saja. Hei, lalu dengan siapa kau berangkat ke Konoha?''

"Aku bersama tunanganku, _Baachan_. Kami akan menikah dua minggu lagi. Maka dari itu pula aku ke sini untuk menyerahkan undangan." Sakura membuka tas berwarna hijau _tosca _yang dibawanya. Ia pun mengelurkan sebuah undangan berwarna emas dengan desain yang indah.

"Acaranya dimana, Sakura-_chan_?" Mikoto mengamati undangan yang bertuliskan '_Gaara Sabaku and Sakura Haruno' _itu.

"Acaranya di Gereja _Mother Theresa_. Aku akan pindah agama mengikuti Gaara-_kun_."

Kali ini tampang Mikoto terlihat sayu, "Padahal kukira kau dan Sasuke-_kun _berpacaran diam-diam karena melihat kalian yang cukup dekat. _Baachan _begitu kaget ketika ia bercerita kalau kau pindah dan dia berpacaran dengan Hinata."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk."Tidak, _Baachan_. Memang awalnya dulu aku menyukainya, tapi Sasuke menyukai Hinata. Jadi aku mengalah dan aku membantunya. Lagipula tipe wanita yang disukai Sasuke itu wanita lemah lembut, bukan seperti wanita _hyperactive _sepertiku."

"Yah, kau benar, Sakura-_chan_. Kini mereka makin mesra saja, _Baachan _juga sudah merestui mereka semenjak satu bulan mereka pacaran. Apa kau tidak kangen pada sahabat masa kecilmu itu, heh?"

"Aku—"

**Cklek**

Kedua wanita yang masih asyik berbincang-bincang itu pun menoleh ke arah pintu. Di situlah, pemuda yang banyak menorehkan tinta di hatinya berdiri.

"_Tadaima_." Ucapnya datar. Sasuke melangkah masuk, didapatinya Sakura tengah berbincang dengan ibunya.

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_. Lihat siapa yang datang kemari." Mikoto merangkul bahu Sakura.

Sasuke melangkah mendekat tanpa berkata-kata. Matanya tak dapat lepas dari kedua iris _emerald _yang telah lama hilang dan tak pernah muncul di kehidupannya. Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, perasaannya begitu membuncah dan hendak memeluk erat gadis yang telah lama pergi meninggalkannya itu kalau saja ia tidak punya etika.

"_It's been a long time_. _Isn't_ _Right, _Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang fasih.

"Hn." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bersikap biasa dan Mikoto yang masih terkejut dengan kelakuan anaknya.

"Dia menjadi pendiam begitu sejak kau pergi dari Konoha." Mikoto menghela nafas, ditatapnya Sakura yang tengah memainkan cangkir tehnya. "Mungkin karena tidak ada tempat untuk bercerita kisahnya. Selama ini kami kurang memperhatikannya."

Sakura menyesap sedikit tehnya, "Dia telah terbawa gejolak remaja." Diletakkannya cangkir teh yang telah kosong itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke menuruni tangga rumah. Mata hitam kelam itu sempat bertemu dengan iris cerah milik Sakura. Masih tanpa kata, pemuda itu pun berjalan mendekat menuju dua wanita yang tengah berbincang-bincang mengenai dirinya. "Sahabat macam apa kau!" tukasnya pelan namun sinis.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang kini telah duduk di sofa yang ada di seberangnya. "Kau marah karena aku tak memberi tahumu kalau aku pindah, Sasuke?" tanyanya masih dengan nada yang cukup tenang. "Lagipula keesokan harinya kau juga bahagia, kan? Jadi tak perlu kuberi tahu juga tidak apa-apa."

"Terserah." Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Mikoto mengibaskan tangannya pelan, "Ah. Kalian sudah lama tak bertemu jadi begini. Pergilah berjalan-jalan ke taman. Kupikir Sakura pasti rindu tempat kalian dulu menghabiskan waktu."

"Baiklah, _Baachan_. Kami pergi dulu." Sakura bangkit dan menyampirkan tasnya di bahu.

Mikoto mengangguk, diambilnya cangkir yang dipakai Sakura tadi dan poci teh itu untuk diletakkan di atas nampan.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau tak merindukanku, heh?" pertanyaan Sakura memecah keheningan selama mereka berjalan menuju taman.

"Hn." Sasuke yang berjalan di sebelah Sakura pun mempercepat langkahnya. Masih dengan kedua pergelangan tangan yang tersembunyi di saku celananya, pemuda ini pun akhirnya buka suara lebih dari mengucapkan kata 'Hn'. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Aku sudah lulus. Kau?" Sakura sedikit mendongak, mengingat tingginya hanya setara dengan telinga Sasuke.

"Satu tahun lagi."

Keduanya terus berjalan menuju taman. Taman itu ramai dengan anak-anak kecil yang bermain. Tak jarang pula beberapa manula yang berjalan lambat di atas batu-batu taman yang tumpul tanpa mengenakan alas kaki seperti melakukan terapi.

"Ayo ke situ." Sakura menunjuk bangku taman yang terbuat dari kayu yang tidak ada seorangpun mendudukinya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju bangku yang posisinya ada di tepi taman. Keduanya pun duduk sejenak, sebelum kembali melakukan pembicaraan yang agak canggung—menurut mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar Hinata? Ah, pasti dia semakin cantik." Sakura memangku tasnya di atas pahanya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya. "Baik." Pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun ini pun mengangkat kaki kanannya dan menekuknya, membuat mata kakinya berada di lutut kaki kiri yang menjadi tumpuan.

"Kapan kalian menikah? Apa tidak bosan pacaran terus?" Sakura mencoba menggoda Sasuke, terbukti dari nadanya yang berubah menjadi sedikit ramah.

"Setelah lulus." Mata Sasuke tak sengaja menangkap kedai es krim yang biasanya ia dan Hinata kunjungi itu sedang buka. "Kau mau es krim?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Hn." Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura. Ia pun menggenggamnya dan hendak menarik gadis itu agar ikut bersamanya. Sebelum melangkah, gadis di sampingnya itu telah lebih dulu menepis tangan Sasuke agar melepaskan tangan mungilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tak suka.

"Apa? Aku hanya menggenggam tanganmu." Jawab Sasuke yang keheranan terhadap kelakuan gadis yang kini telah mengisi ruang hatinya yang sempat hampa.

"Kita sudah punya pasangan masing-masing. Tanggapan orang berbeda-beda, bagaimana kalau kita dianggap selingkuh?" Sakura menaikkan tali tasnya yang sempat melorot dari bahunya.

Sasuke termenung sejenak. "Hn." Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan menuju kedai es krim langganan mereka sejak dulu.

"_Ne_, Sasuke. Datanglah ke acaraku nanti, ya." Ucap Sakura setelah keduanya sampai di depan kedai es krim itu.

"Hn."

Keduanya berjalan memasuki kedai es krim itu. Sasuke segera berjalan lebih dahulu menuju tempat pemesanan, membiarkan Sakura berjalan di belakangnya.

"Rasa _mint _dan _Strawberry_." Ucap Sasuke pada pelayan berusia dua puluh satu tahun bernama Ayame itu. Mereka sudah sering ke sini, sampai-sampai hafal pada pekerja-pekerja yang ada di sini.

"Ah, tidak." Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar bergeser sedikit ke kiri. "Rasa _strawberry _diganti rasa _Cherry_, ya." Ucapnya pada pekerja itu.

"Baiklah." Ayame mencoret kata 'Strawberry' yang ada di nota yang dipegangnya. 'Ngomong-ngomong aku tak pernah melihat kalian berdua ke sini lagi. Aku hanya melihat Sasuke bersama gadis berambut ungu itu."

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku sekolah di luar negeri. Itu adalah pacar Sasuke." Sakura mengeluarkan dompet yang ada di tasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong berapa total semuanya, Ayame?"

"Tiga puluh ribu. Harganya sudah naik, tak seperti tiga tahun lalu, Sakura." Canda Ayame. Gadis berambut coklat ini pun menerima uang Sakura dan memberikan Sakura kembalian dua puluh ribu. "Silahkan tunggu, nanti akan kuantarkan."

Sakura mengangguk. Kali ini ia lebih dulu berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang disedikana oleh pemilik kedai. Ia pun duduk, diikuti Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya. "Mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa membawa Hinata dan Gaara-_kun_ ke sini.

Sasuke mengernyit sejenak ketika Sakura menyebutkan nama seseorang yang dipanggilnya dengan embel-embel –_kun_. "Siapa dia?"

"Gaara-_kun_? Oh, dia itu tunanganku. Kami akan menikah dua minggu lagi. Maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu untuk datang." Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke.

Bagai dihantam batu ketika mengetahui bahwa Mantan sahabatnya ini akan menikah dalam waktu secepat itu. Entahlah, mungkin tidak rela karena sudah pasti Sakura akan banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama calon suaminya itu daripada dengannya. Kalau begitu bagaimana bisa ia memperbaiki persahabatan mereka?

"Aku pulang saja. Ada tugas yang harus secepatnya kuselesaikan." Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Pemuda itu berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya. Kedua tangannya yang berada di saku mengepal kuat, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

* * *

**Cklek**

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya, matanya menangkap ibunya tengah berbicara dengan Hinata. Hey, sejak kapan kekasihnya itu berada di sini?

Menurutnya pilihannya itu pun benar. Tak baik membiarkan Hinata sendirian menunggu dirinya. Meskipun hinggap rasa bersalah karena ia telah meninggalkan Sakura seenak jidatnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau sudah pulang?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk. Pemuda ini kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Entahlah, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk tidur siang. Mungkin untuk menenangkan diri.

Lima belas menit sudah Sasuke hanya berbaring seraya menatap foto yang telah lama ia simpan. Foto dimana dirinya dan Sakura tengah menikmati es krim pada musim panas. Di situ ia merangkul bahu Sakura dengan sedikit memiringkan kepala, membuat pipinya menyentuh ujung es krim milik Sakura.

**Cklek**

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu. Didapatinya Hinata tengah menutup pintu dengan pelan. Gadis itu berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau kenapa?" gadis ini benar-benar menyadari perubahan sikap Sasuke. Sasuke yang 'normal' adalah Sasuke yang selalu membalas SMS dari Hinata ketika gadis ini hendak berkunjung ke rumah, dan selalu menyambut Hinata dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Bukan meninggalkan Hinata ke kamar, untuk memberi waktu mengobrol bersama Mikoto.

Sasuke menggeleng. Diambilnya foto yang terjatuh di atas dadanya—hendak dimasukkannya ke dalam laci.

"Foto siapa itu, Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata mencegat tangan Sasuke yang hendak memasukkan foto itu ke dalam laci. Diambilnya tanpa paksa foto itu dari tangan Sasuke. Sebuah foto yang membuatnya begitu terkejut.

Foto Sasuke dan Sakura.

Selama tiga tahun Sakura pergi menuntut ilmu, dalam hubungan mereka Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah membicarakan Sakura—apalagi seperti ini. Memandangi fotonya dengan Sakura di masa lalu. Itu pun membuat hati Hinata was was.

Sudah sejak dulu gadis ini menyukai Sasuke. Jika ditanya kira-kira siapa saingan terberatnya, maka jawabannya adalah Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura satu perumahan dengan Sasuke, satu kelas, satu bangku, sahabat Sasuke pula. Namun takdir berkata lain, ialah yang memenangkan posisi tertinggi di hati Sasuke. Ketika mendengar Sakura lulus akselerasi dan pindah ke Amerika pun sejujurnya Hinata merasa sedih sekaligus lega—bila tidak ingin dibilang jahat karena bahagia karena kelulusan Sakura.

Dan kini, pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga tahun itu kembali mengingat Sakura. Mengambil kembali kenangannya bersama gadis berambut _pink _itu yang sudah jauh terkubur dalam oleh kenangan indah dan manis yang dibuat Sasuke bersama Hinata. Segampang itukah memunculkan Sakura kembali dalam otaknya?

"Kau merindukan Sakura, Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke. Tak mendapat respon dari Sasuke, Hinata pun kembali berbicara. "Sasuke-_kun_, ceritakan padaku."

"Sakura kembali."

**JDER!**

Bagai petir di siang bolong, Hinata terkejut. Saking terkejutnya, foto yang semula ada di genggamannya itu terjatuh. Tiga tahun yang dilewatinya bersama Sasuke seakan tidak terlalu berarti. Dan ia pun kini merasa bahwa inilah yang terpenting, 'pertempuran' batin yang memiliki dua garis finish. Tetap bertahan dengan Sasuke—atau sebaliknya, harus melepaskan Sasuke.

"Ba-baguslah, bukankah kau merindukannya sejak dulu?" tanya Hinata yang berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungannya.

"Dia berubah. Tak sama seperti sahabatku yang dulu." Sasuke menatap mata _amethyst _Hinata dalam-dalam.

"Ikatan kalian sedikit pudar, kalian sama sekali tak ada kontak semenjak tiga tahun lalu." Hinata mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke dengan spekulasi yang masuk akal baginya.

"Dia tak pernah merangkul lenganku lagi," Sasuke menatap tangan mungil Hinata yang diletakkan di atas ranjangnya, "dia tak pernah memegang tanganku dan menarikku kemana-mana. Dia juga tak pernah memelukku dengan riang seperti dulu."

Dan perkataan Sasuke itu meyakinkan Hinata bahwa sejak dulu ia memang sudah kalah pada Sakura. Hinata menarik nafasnya yang mulai tidak teratus. "Cobalah mendekatinya lagi. Hatinya mungkin sudah berubah menjadi es." Ucap Hinata dengan sedikit majas.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia mengecup pipi Hinata, "Kau benar. Tapi sepertinya bukan es."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti, "Maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hatinya seperti batu. Sulit dipecahkan." Sasuke memeluk kekasihnya itu, membuat Hinata merona karena apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya. "Kau mau membantuku, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan gugup. "Tentu, Sasuke-_kun_." Dielusnya punggung tegap Sasuke, 'Meskipun aku harus mendekatkanmu kepada Sakura.'

Ibarat daging impor yang mahal. Bukannya ia menjauhkannya dari binatang busa, ia malah dengan sengaja memancing Harimau dengan umpan daging impor mahal yang hanya satu itu.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N:

This is the sekuel dari **Sunshine and City Lights.**

Gantung, abal, banyak scene SasuHina nya. Blablabla wkwkwkwk

Yep saya sudah memperkirakan kok tanggapan para readers. Dan ada satu lagi sekuel terakhir dari **Sunshine and City Lights **dan **Heart Like Stone**. Kalau digabung, mungkin fic ini terdiri dari tiga chapter, dengan nama chapter sesuai judul.

Alasan kenapa saya tidak menggabungkan ketiganya, itu karena kalau digabungkan pasti alurnya melompat-lompat. Dan entahlah, kalau menurut saya kalau misalnya dibuat sekuel gini jadi terasa enjoy, daripada punya fic nambah hutang. Gitu lho ^^v

Jadi ditunggu ya, sekuel satu lagi. Judulnya: **Hold On 'til The Night**: Mengisahkan tentang Sasuke yang berusaha memecahkan hati Sakura yang telah membatu./"Aku akan menunggumu di sini sampai malam sampai kau memaafkanku karena kejadian itu."/ *segitu aja ya, bocorannya

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


End file.
